


Bonfire

by GodOfCats



Series: Fanatic Fiction [4]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfCats/pseuds/GodOfCats
Summary: A short story about a community coming together to have a bonfire.





	Bonfire

Friends and family, we stand here on this warm summers night to light a bonfire. A bonfire to represent the embers of humanity that still glow within each of us. A bonfire to signal that we shall not be so easily usurped. We will never cave to the tyranny of cosmic forces. Even if the heavens should tear apart and rain down upon is with holy fury, we shall remain standing. Our hearts, our souls, our lives. They will not succumb to any god, devil or disease. That. That, my dear friends, is what our bonfire means.

You. Child. Step forward.

Do you see this torch? Yes. Take it. Hold it. You will be the bearer of our hope. When the time is right, you shall be the one to start the flame.

Now then. Friends and family, what you see before you is an egg of demonic design. Poisoned pustule. That which was once human, now reduced to being a mere vessel… A hideaway for a parasite. When it bursts the creature inside will no doubt proceed to kill each and every one of us. Yet the weak minded and the cowardly would still implore we leave it be. How, then, do we protect ourselves? How do we cleanse the disease? They talk of cures and of salvation. But look at this! Look at what is before you! Flesh upon flesh upon flesh. A massive mass of mottled skin! Riddled and ridden with the devils own blood and spirit. Is there salvation for this heaping, hulking mass of disease? Can prayer or science heal that which has so thoroughly degenerated? No. I implore you all, no! There is only one means through which this beast can find salvation, through which it can be given the dignity of humanity.

Through fire, Friends. Through fire.

Everyone, I ask that you pick up your gas canisters. Yes, pass them around until you all have one. Grasp them tightly, now. This is the water through which we wash away the unholy. Through which we quell the infestation. Line up, now. Line up. Yes, nice and orderly.

A blaze can only burn so brightly with a single host, however. So our most recent converts have been so kind as to donate us a special kind of kindle. Medicine, you understand, is either reactive or proactive. The act of burning the bodies of the sick is a reactive measure, and surely one of great effect. But still. Is it enough to merely deal with the sickness as it occurs? Perhaps. Yet, even so, there is no reason we should not take up proactive measures as well. Preventative means towards safeguarding our society. Our newest acolytes have come to understand this. Books, discs and figurines. Apocrypha, blasphemy and false idols of the modern age. Silicon and plastic and rubber. This merchandise has corrupted us, Friends. Tainted the purity of our souls. And- My god. What is this? They even imprint these sacrilegious images on pillows? With carnal intent? Hahaha…. My. My my. How far we have fallen? How could we not have brought the curse of the beasts on ourselves…

Let this sin be forgiven through flame.

Let our shame be reduced to ash and smoke.

Let us be healed once more.

Now is the time. Everyone, advance. Empty your canisters. Let the fumes stain your nose. Let the liquids seep and soak into the kindling and tempest point of our great bonfire. Let no surface be uncoated. Yes! Just like that! Very good, very good. Don’t waste a drop! Don’t miss a spot!

And now, Child, light the fuse. Easy now. Wind you arm back. Hold it. And… Throw! Throw with all your might! Throw for all of our lives depend on it! Throw! Throw! Throw!

…Ah. It burns so brightly. How beautiful.

Friends! Family! Join me in bearing witness to this blaze. See how our sins are melting? Flaring up? Reduced to dust? Watch closely. See the devils egg, how it blisters and pops. How it blackens and swirls inwards. Listen to how it screeches and howls and screams. That is the sound of justice! That is the sound of safety! It is the bell that rings in our prosperity! Do not fear it, indulge it. Enjoy it.

Ahahaha… Haha…

Oh my. I’m shaking. Do excuse me… My tears won’t stop falling. How could I not outpour with such emotion at this sight… How could my soul not feel lighter… To know that we have taken the first step towards returning the world we lost…

Friends. Family. Today we have set the past ablaze and burnt forth the path to our future! Without fear, let us walk forward into the comforting warmth of salvation!


End file.
